


Location

by quakeintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Laundromat AU, Meet-Cute, Nudity, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: S1 AU where Jemma and Skye encounter each other at late night visits at the laundromat.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random AU that was inspired by an image I saw on Tumblr.
> 
> Source: http://love-butts.tumblr.com/post/87736765681/misa-campo-by-josh-soskin
> 
> Fic title is based off the song from Khalid. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jemma was furious. Her cat had earned a lifetime ban from her room after the mess he had made of her clothes. It was one thing to spill a liquid that would leave a stain. It was another thing to spill one of her incubated solutions that were required for work next week onto her clothes in the drawer. Jemma couldn't believe the damage done to her clothing and her work assignment. It was definitely going to be equally difficult to first, wash her clothes of the slightly corrosive stains and second, to explain to her boss what was an equivalent to a dog eating her homework. Her version though was of course her bloody cat tipping over one of her solutions that she set down for a second. 

That was why she found herself at 2:45am driving over to a laundromat four blocks away from her apartment to fix some of her clothes that she was going to need in a few days. She had attempted to do a preparatory rinse to some of the garments that had been exposed to a decent amount of the solution but ultimately, Jemma just stuffed the selected clothes into a basket and left her place. At this hour, she was able to park quite close to the destination and walked right into the empty place with only some steady hums of washing machines. It was a 24 hour self-service laundromat which was an ideal place for Jemma's current mood of not wanting to see anyone or be disturbed as she grumpily stuffed her clothes into the washer setting it for a 40 minute wash. She sighed and settled on a nearby chair and began to pass the time by looking on her phone while listening to music. 

After half an hour of scrolling through her phone, a sudden noise stirred Jemma's attention. She was sure that she was the only one here at 3am in a 24 hour laundromat unless she was so wrapped up with fixing her clothes to notice. She took cautious steps towards a washing machine and dryer set that was on the other side of the room. Jemma could hear the sounds growing closer as she peered around the row of machines. 

There she saw a pair of legs next to a basket full of pants and underwear. The tanned legs belonged to a stranger who was half hidden in the dryer reaching deep into the machine to assumedly retrieve some more garments. Jemma's eyes were glued to the stranger's ass that was only clad in maroon panties while her thighs were on display. The cheeks of her butt peeked through the material as it rode up her crack with each twist of her hips. It was an alluring sight to see at 3 in the morning and Jemma knew she should return to her post.

"Ow." The stranger backed away from the machine with her head catching on the curve of the dryer. She brought a hand up to nurse the sore spot underneath her long, brunette locks while her other hand had a fist full of underwear. There was a distressed, stretched source of material that seemed to belong to a ruined pair of panties (unless it was a thong). The woman finally looked up to see Jemma who hadn't said anything. She gasped before throwing down her held batch of delicates and yanking up some pants to cover her bare thighs and legs. "Whoa! I thought I was the only one here."

Jemma finally diverted her eyes with blush beginning to redden her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I thought you needed help. I also thought I was the only one here." She turned around to let the half naked woman to put some pants on. 

She shoved her legs through her jeans and soon stood up to shimmy it up over her butt. "I'm okay thanks. Just, some of my clothes got caught on the dryer so I had to dig in to get them. Plus, today all my good pants had to be washed. That'd explain me not wearing pants." She gestured to her lower half as she finally settled into her pants buttoning them up. 

"Completely understandable." The woman in front of her didn't need to apologise or explain an innocent mishap. Though, she did feel the need to introduce herself to her new company. "I'm Jemma, by the way."

"Skye. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand for Jemma to shake and their hands met in the friendly gesture. "It's not often there's other people washing at this time of night." Skye returned her hands on her hips. 

Jemma scoffed remembering her current laundry situation. "Well, a disaster occurred with my cat which meant I had to visit the laundromat at this hour to have some things ready for the next few days."

Skye offered a sympathetic look. "Sorry to hear about that." She shut the door of the dryer. "I was sitting down here when you probably came in so we didn't see each other at first."

"I would also blame my stingy mood for probably not noticing anyone else." Jemma shrugged.

"Well, rightfully so. I can only imagine how pissed you were." Skye leaned on the machine. 

She sighed. "What's done is done. I just hope my clothes can survive the damage." 

"I'm sure it has. I hope so." Skye peered down to her basket of clothes. "I hate to leave but I should probably get back home now." 

"Of course. Don't let me keep you waiting." Jemma nodded her head politely. "Uh, do you always do your laundry at this time?"

Skye bent down to pick up her basket. "Yeah, pretty much. Around 2 or 3 in the morning every Saturday night. This is the only place that runs for 24 hours and I like to wash my stuff alone." She set the basket against her hip upon standing up. "It helps that I live just around the corner too." 

"Oh, that's definitely convenient. It's quite good as well I managed to find this place open at this hour." Jemma smiled to keep the light conversation going. She heard the beep of the washing machine indicating that her clothes were done. "It was nice meeting you." 

Skye nodded in agreement. "You too. Well, I'll hopefully see you around, Jemma." She brushed past her and headed out of the door. 

Jemma watched as the cute stranger disappeared from her view. She slowly made her way back to her washing and began to transfer it to the dryer. Despite how tired she was, Jemma couldn't shake the thought that perhaps she could afford to shift her laundry day to this new time to hopefully see Skye again. Somehow, her anger from her cat's accident had faded away and was replaced by the pleasant warmth of Skye's company and the mesmerising sight of her ass. 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passes and Jemma is set on another "chance" encounter with Skye.

The next week that followed went by smoothly as Jemma was able to recover her clothing and the solution from the damage her cat caused. She (begrudgingly) still allowed her cat to hang in her apartment even with his half-assed apology for the incident. Regardless, she was happy to have her work clothes still be fine and the week wasn't difficult. 

There was something that clouded her mind though on each day which was the lovely stranger she met at the laundromat. Jemma really wanted to see Skye again but it was proving to be weird to use all her effort to possibly go to the laundromat again at 3am. She knew it wasn't her usual laundry day but Jemma was considering shifting it just to meet her again. As soon as Saturday evening arrived, she couldn't believe she was setting an alarm for 2am to go out and visit this place again. 

Jemma slept for at least 3 hours until her alarm buzzed. She groaned and felt immediate regret upon waking up. She would usually carry on sleeping through the night but Jemma forced herself to sit up and change into some casual clothes. She grabbed a basket of her work outfits through the week that she chose to wash. Jemma was soon out of the door with her keys, wallet, phone and laundry essentials and drove the four blocks over to the laundromat. She parked a little ahead of a blue van and entered the building. 

She was greeted by the familiar hum of the machines and this time, she looked over to where Skye was sitting the first time they met. "Hello, again." 

Skye glanced up with surprise and removed her earphones. She got up from the floor with a friendly grin. "Oh hey. Jemma, right?"

She nodded her head and observed the maroon, casual shirt dress Skye was wearing along with her knee high boots. It was definitely a great outfit choice that was a great sight for sore eyes. Jemma settled her basket on one of the machines and fixed her hair over her ear. 

"So, what brings you here? Did your cat cause trouble again?" Skye rested her hand on her hip and had a curious tilt to her head. 

Jemma gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, luckily not today but I did miss out on my usual laundry time due to being busy so I'm here again." It was an easy lie that she managed to pull out of the air with a shrug. "I won't have time tomorrow either so I knew this place would still be available."

"I'm glad you still find this place useful. I'm sure it was a bit of a bother it come out at this time of night to do it." 

She gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "It's fine. Waking up early is what I'm used to especially with work."  _Half true._ "Plus, you have to do what you have to do." 

The other woman nodded in agreement. "Same. Like I said before, I usually come around here to do laundry because it's an optimal time for me. It just became part of my routine and it worked out especially when I'm usually the only one here." Skye gestured to the empty room. "But, it's nice to have good company here and there like yourself." 

Jemma's grin grew into a bashful one. "I can say the same about you. It's great to have a laundry buddy like you." She forced herself to face her basket of clothes and began sorting through them to put them into machines. Jemma felt awkwardly forthcoming towards Skye but she didn't seem to mind.

"So, what do you do for a living that requires you to wake up so early?" She thankfully shifted the topic for Jemma.

She began shoving some of her tops into one machine. "I work in a biochemical science lab in the city. Usually, I have shifts to attend to that might be related to research or just testing things." Jemma loaded the rest of her clothes in the other machine and grabbed some detergent. "What about you?" 

Skye put her hands in the pockets of her dress. "Uh, I just do I.T. stuff. Computers and all that. That's my thing."

"Oh wow." Jemma looked over to her with fascination. "That sounds amazing! You work for a particular business?"

She cast her gaze down to the machine. "Not really. I'm more like a...freelance I.T. adviser but I do some work for small companies that ever have problems with their computer systems." 

Jemma set the machines on their respective cleaning cycles with a final click and directed her attention back to Skye. "I feel like you'd get along quite well with my friend Fitz who works in engineering. The technology aspect crosses over both of your fields quite well." 

The sound of the dryer being done saved Jemma from the awkward silence of her nervous small talk. Skye knelt down to take her clothes out of there which happened to be her delicates again. Luckily, none were caught in the machine like last time and she collected the small bunch in the basket. Jemma made sure to keep her focus on her machine in order to appear nonchalant but a sight in the corner of her eye stole her attention. Skye was facing away from Jemma and suddenly picked one of her panties (a red polka dot patterned one) from the pile. She commenced slipping her feet through the holes and pulling on the underwear. The skirt of her dress rose as she put on her panties and Jemma felt the heat rush to her cheeks at thought of her cute companion not wearing underwear during the entirety of their exchange. She shook her head of the foolish thought and attempted to reign in her hormones with a clench of her thighs. By the time Skye fixed her clothes and was properly dressed, she turned around to see Jemma who was supposedly concentrating on her phone. 

Skye picked up her basket and shut the door of the machine. "It was nice seeing you again, Jemma. I gotta head back home. I also have a big day tomorrow - well - later on technically." 

She put on a smile to hide her disappointment to see Skye leave so early especially when Jemma still had an hour to wait for all her clothes to be done. "Of course. I hope you enjoy your day."

"You too. Hopefully I'll see you again next weekend." She moved around to head towards the door. "Bye."

"Bye." Jemma waved back and watched her leave. She sighed in exhaustion wondering if it was worth it to be here at an ungodly hour but again, she had her questionable choices to blame for trying to interact with Skye even if it was for a few minutes. She did settle on a goal for the next weekend to make things easier:  _Next time, get her phone number._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference: I was alluding to Skye's outfit at the end of the pilot episode/beginning of episode 2 in s1.


End file.
